Royceilia Anamorah
Royce Anamorah '(Born Royceilia Artois) is a french-hispanic wrestler, model, and television personality. She is curently signed to FUTURE Pro Wrestling and ROX Wrestling. Early Life ''Royce ''was born in Marseille, France to a french father and a puerto-rican mother on March 23, 1994. Her birth was the result of infidelity in her mother's relationship with the father of her twin half-sisters, Milyn and Milan Rose. She stayed with her father and his wife for most of her life. She was always the sporty type, playing basketball, lacrosse, and softball as a teen. One of her bestfriends who was an amatuer wrestler got her into the whole wrestling scene. At the age of 17, she witnessed her big brother and father's murder. Lost and enraged, she used wrestling as a stress reliever. As she grew older times grew harder. She found herself working at strip clubs on the weekends to make extra money. Professional Wrestling Career 'Bad Gal Behavior In mid 2016, Royceilia got signed to an girl-dominant league known as BGB (Bad Gal Behavior). Shortly after she started going by the shortenend name Royce. She reunited with her twin sisters who were not happy to see her, sparking an immediate fued. Royce made her BGB debut against her sisters, partening with the one of a kind Kiera Darkholme (otherwise known as Veronica). They lost due to a Twin Magic mix up. Royce departed from BGB and the end of 2016, due to professionalism issues. 'ROX Wrestling' Royce also signed to ROX mid 2016. She has yet to make her debut'.' 'FUTURE Pro Wrestling' Close to the end of 2016, Royce signed with FUTURE. She was immediately put into action. She competed in a house show aginst Juliet Marie Rose (whom she had met in the ring before). She won the match with her signature 'G2' submission. Royce will make her episode debut on episode 3 of FUTURE. Personal Life While signed to BGB, Royce met Desean Garcia. The two immediately sparked a connection but stayed friends due to Royce's engagement to wrestler Marcus Smith. Royce and Marcus soon departed and desean held royce's hand through it all, causing the two to hit off. The relationship soon ended but was rekindled a little while later after Royce was signed to FUTURE. The two are now happily together. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Rolls Royce'' '''( Ranhei ) - 2017-present **Mind Over Shatter '(' Diving knee strike from middle rope ) - 2017-present **Disasterpiece '( Full nelson reverse STO ) - 2017 **G2 ''( Inverted figure-four leg lock ) - 2016-used as signature thereafter **''Disasterpiece 2.0 ''( Fireman's carry powerbomb ) - 2016-2107 *'Signatures ' **''Let us dance ''( Rolling cutter ) - adapted from Desean Garcia **'Spear' **'Big boot' **''Oopsy-daisy ''( Jumping knee to the neck of an opponent hanging over the edge of the ring ) **'Fake-out back elbow' **'Slingshot backbreaker' **'Running double knee takedown' **''Tramp stamp'' ( Standing moonsault. - Sometimes after a double foot stomp ) **''Stalag-Might ''( Standing Shiranui ) *'Nicknames' **'Kween of the Damned' **'Queen Blackheart' **'Dark Princess' ( used while in relationship with Desean Garcia ) *'Entrance Themes' **'"I love money" '''by Chanel West Coast ( 2015-2016 ) **'"I Can't Stop" by Unknown ( 2016-2017 ) **"Crossfire" (Edited) '''by Stephen ( 2017-Present ) Category:ROX Category:PS4 Category:XBOX Category:FUTURE Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler